Um Mesmo Diferente
by Noah Black
Summary: Jimmy a beijou. E ela se deixou ser beijada por Jimmy.


**Um Mesmo Diferente**

(Noah Black)

Existem coisas que simplesmente acontecem, e talvez fosse isso o que Dominique diria se sua personalidade permitisse. Ela não confortava, não desabafava, não falava, porque assim simplesmente não era. Se não faz parte da natureza de alguém, como haveria de ser de alguma maneira?

E as coisas simplesmente aconteceram.

James acreditava fortemente, quase numa própria crença de fé interior, de que havia estado com ela naquela noite de natal, em que seus corpos dançavam em mútua sintonia. Ele acreditava. E acreditava que aquele começo de células iguais crescendo dentro do útero dela eram, em metade, suas, fruto de um ato de bem-querer recíproco.

Mas nada em relação à Dominque era simplesmente assim, de fácil dedução, de fácil coerência.

Dominique Weasley, a única ruiva de cabelos enferrujados, e não acobreados como os de Louis ou os de Rose. A única Weasley sem sardas, sem marcas, sem manchas. A única cujos olhos não eram azuis, não eram verdes e nem castanhos. Eram cianos. Ora verde. Ora azul. Ora a cor que ele quisesse ser. E o era porque assim sim condizia com ela.

E em toda essa singularidade criticada, ela só poderia ser exatamente do jeito que era, desapegada com o mundo, com a família, com o outro. Não era maldade. Não era indiferença. Era apenas ser, naquela personalidade calma e pacífica que ela, e ninguém mais neste mundo, tinha.

A parte bonita é que James, na imaturidade dos quinze anos de um garoto, amou Dominique da única maneira em que ela poderia ser amada. Isso não é coincidência, é fato. A peculiaridade sempre esteve presente entre esses dois, e James, em algum dado momento, amaria Dominique porque somente assim ele seria ele.

A delicadeza de ser por amar, poeticamente grotesco, funcionava entre eles.

Ao contrário de Teddy, que amou Dominique na ânsia de tê-la em resposta. Obsessão. Paixão. A cunhada lhe era visível, mas _não tocável_. Não pela proibição, não por estar com Victoire.

Não.

Dominique era intocável por aqueles que esperam os mesmos comportamentos e idéias.

E nessa vontade internalizada e já então quase à beira do limiar da pele, ele a tocou. E tocou tão fortemente, tão violentamente, que via as lágrimas escorrem por aqueles olhos, via os cianos transformarem-se em cristais na ilusão do brilho das lágrimas, sentia cada uma tocar a palma de sua mão que tampava sua boca.

E quem poderá um dia condená-lo por tê-la amado daquela maneira e feito o que fez? Aquelas lágrimas significavam muito para ele. Significava que Dominique estava viva e ela se tocava nele... com o desespero que jamais foi dito.

Ele beijou a boca dela, que não era boca, eram lábios. Tocou-os como quis, como sempre sonhara e degustava os cristais que desciam dos olhos dela.

James acordou naquele dia assustado, cortando a sala comunal de Gryffindor para se encontrar com Albus.

Albus possuía os olhos mais verdes deles, extraídos diretamente da cor do pai. E aquela imensidão estava aflita e preocupada, estendeu a James um pedaço de pergaminho bem acabado e depois fixou o nada, além da imagem do irmão mais velho.

Se fosse de outra forma, Dominique não diria nada e James morreria. Sim. Da pior forma possível: continuando vivo, sem nunca poder se ser de fato. Mas não foi.

Naquela área de pergaminho tão grande não estava escrito nada senão uma notícia de que Dominique Weasley recusara a contratação do Harpeas.

As mãos de Jimmy tremeram um pouco, vacilando na tentativa de fingir que aquilo não fazia qualquer sentido – embora ele soubesse exatamente a significância daquilo tudo. Jimmy, que se sentia único e especial ao ser chamado somente assim pela prima, começou a chorar sem qualquer movimento brusco. Começou a mostrar para Al que ele entendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"_Ela se foi, Al_."

Ela havia partido de Hogwarts, diriam na manhã seguinte, mas isso era tão pequeno. Tão diminuto.

Dominique partiu da família, partiu das críticas, do abraço de sua mãe e do olhar desaprovador dos demais. Partiu de Jimmy, agora tão James.

"A gente sabia que isso aconteceria, James. Lembra do quanto conversamos sobre como ela não se encaixava aqui?"

Al sabia que aquilo não era o que deveria ter dito. Albus, melhor que todos, em sua percepção desenvolvida, sabia que James não se importava com a ida, e sim com a sua estadia. Ela deveria tê-lo levado junto, segurado em sua mão e descido aquelas escadas com ele.

Isso era o que James estava pensando, e pensava isso todos os dias, antes e depois.

Na normalidade de uma manhã de verão, no índice mais alto de clichê, James encontrou a singularidade. Era o primeiro dia do verão e todos retornavam para a suas casas, e ele encarava o muro de tijolos em uma travessa pouco movimentada. Então seria apenas se virar e encontrar essa tal Londres.

E Dominique encontrou a ele, de costas para ela, encarando um muro de tijolos.

"_Jimmy?"_

Ser consigo devido a alguém. Sem cobrar, esperar retorno. A certeza do recíproco em mesma instância, da forma dela.

Jimmy a beijou.

E ela se deixou ser beijada por Jimmy.

* * *

09/05/2012


End file.
